


Letters

by MadameSatanHerself



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameSatanHerself/pseuds/MadameSatanHerself
Summary: Hawke returns to her Hightown mansion to find a letter from Varric asking her to come down and join the Inquisition.





	Letters

Marian Hawke ran her hand through her short hair, becoming slightly startled when she felt it end at her chin. She still wasn't used to the length, even though she'd been maintaining it for months. A brief flashback of the monster gripping her hair, tearing her scalp, made her shudder. What had she been thinking with all of that length in the first place?

A faint noise to her left startled her and she turned on her heal to face the origin of the sound, staff blade pointed out. The small cat that had seemingly jumped down from the pile of crates hissed and bolted down the alleyway and around the corner. 

Hawke shook her head at herself and sighed, "Okay, you've taken care of the big spooky kitty cat, girl. Time to suck it up..." She crept out of the alley and looked around: Hightown had been going down hill for the past few years, but this was it at its worse. There were at least two dead bodies and she could see the faint outline of an archer on one of the rooftops, no doubt trying to spot easy pray for looting. 

In the opposite direction of the archer, was the long shadow of Fenris's mansion, abandoned some time ago. He'd gone to help free slaves from a cargo ship and never came back. She didn't think he'd died, no, but more likely found a lead that drew him elsewhere. He was the type to become so passionate that he'd up and disappear without a trace, forgoing goodbyes to his friends so that he could get to his destination faster.

Hawke made her way down the empty streets, guard up for anyone fool enough to try and fight her. No, her city was not her's anymore. It belonged to the thugs ever since she'd stepped down as Viscount. Aveline was very unhappy with her, but she did everything she could to curb the crime. Last she'd heard, morale in the Guard was very low and they were enlisting Templar help.

 

She turned a corner and saw her estate in the distance. It was just as beautiful as the day she'd left it. Meaning it was in slight disrepair and there was a vague hint of emptiness about it. 

Marian considered selling it many times, but could never bring herself to do it. It was her mother's childhood home after all. She couldn't save her, so she ought to do her best to preserve the things that she cared about. She couldn't protect Carver anymore, either. He chose the Templars over her, and ever since he'd gained a smug sort of I'm-better-than-you, who-needs-family, complex. 

Yes, the city was desolate for many reasons, but it wasn't just desolate. It was lonely. That's what kept her from coming back all of these years. Anders had gone to cause further trouble in the mage rebellion, Isabella had gotten a ship and disappeared almost as abruptly as Fenris had, Sebastian had gone back to Starkhaven, and worse of all, Varric was gone. He'd gone off with this new Inquisition. 

The few letters she got from him spoke very highly of the organization and its members, but most of all it's leader: A woman by the name of Evelyn. She was human. A rogue of some sort. But he swore she was going to be the one to save all of Thedas. There was a time when he'd praised her that much.

Without Varric, Kirkwall no longer felt like home, but more like the prison it originally was. Yes, without Varric everything was at least three shades duller. 

Hawke entered her estate, expecting the inside to be trashed and looted. This wasn't the case. It looked spotless, gorgeous. Orana was a godsend. 

Said elf squeaked from somewhere in the home, "Wh-who's there?! I've got w-weapons!"   
Hawke let out a small snort of amusement, "Maker, not the weapons! Whatever will I do?" And walked farther in, to warm herself in front of the fire.

Orana, who had been hiding behind the door to the study ran out to great her, "Oh goodness! Serah Hawke, I am so sorry. How have your travels been? Would you like me to cook something for you? Perhaps your favorite pheasant dish?"

Marian smiled and shook her head, "A glass of that Tevinter ale would be fine, Orana." 

The small elf nodded frantically, "Yes! Of course!" And ran off into the kitchens while yelling over her shoulder, "You've gotten a few letters as well, ma'am! They're on your desk!"

Marian walked into her study, and over to her desk, sure that they would just be more letters from nobles of the city begging her to return to her title and restore the city to what it once was. She couldn't do that. Even if she wasn't determined to figure out just what this red lyrium was and how it worked, she couldn't return as Viscount. Being a leader just wasn't in her anymore. She was sure that whoever followed her would die. 

They would die just like that group of Templars she and Carver took to clear out the last of the blood mages from Darktown...

Hawke shuddered and sat down at her desk, her chair feeling way too luxurious at the moment. There were four letters. One from Carver bragging about being promoted, another from Bodahn and Sandal. They were doing good, thankfully. She tossed one from a noble requesting help with bandits into the fireplace just as Orana returned with her glass of ale then quickly exited the room.

It was the letter at the bottom of the pile that made her heart pause for a moment. The bright Tethras House seal in the wax made her grin more than she would care to admit.   
She pulled it open, desperate to read the words he'd sent her. To her disdain, it was shorter than most. But she read:

Marian Hawke, get you're beautiful self down here at once. I'm dying   
without your particular brand of crazy.   
Well, actually, we could probably use your help. It was bad before, but now  
it is really bad. The Inquisitor seemingly came back from the dead, Haven was   
destroyed by an archdemon.   
I could also just say I missed you. Would that help? Please, just hurry. This   
place is bat shit.

Marian felt her eyes tear up and she frantically tried to blink them away. It had been so long since he wrote to her... She'd been so worried. 

The bottom of the letter had directions and a small crude map, no doubtfully drawn by the dwarf himself. She had been planning a trip to Ferelden to meet back up with Stroud, anyways. They could probably help her just as much as she could help them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> So I've never written a Dragon Age fanfiction and this was my first try. I was just replaying DA2 and the idea sort of came to me. I hope you like it! And thank you for reading!


End file.
